Prom Night
by Kamzil118
Summary: At Warhammer High, a Kriegsman unintentionally meets an Eldar girl at Prom who ends up having a special night.
1. Prom Night by Kamzil118

K-9878 walked into the doors of Warhammer High on that very special night. However, unlike many others, he came there to join his comrades since they were not social as people thought. If they took a closer look, they were social only to each other due to the fact that they knew the small gestures that they considered a privilege for an outsider.

When the trooper reached the other side of the doors, he wore the standard grenadier outfit and joined seven other young men as they continued down the white hallway. Along the way, K-9878 took notice of the Eldar, other Guardsmen and women, Chaos, and the Tau wearing their own dresses. The only ones that stood out, other than the Kriegers, were the Space Marines, Sisters of Battle, and the Tyranids. Though, he was curious if the Tyranids knew the meaning of dressing up. It didn't matter. He would just have to go in like a Krieger.

The group turned to their left to enter a gym with an open area with everyone dancing around with one-another or talking with their friends. It was foreign to K-9878 why they enjoyed such social life. He didn't care, but he was watchful. He and his other Kriegers, were giving each other gestures while the loud music was roaming around them.

K-9878 looked over the shoulders of the Kriegers to see an Eldar wearing her red and pink dress as she shyly entered the gym. A Chaos cultist was around to see the Eldar as he grabbed the attention of another cultist as they began to grab a bowl of punch from two Sisters of Battle that had their attention elsewhere. They brought the bowl of punch and dumped the drink over her head as the Eldar closed her eyes when it splashed on her.

The two cultists pointed at her as they laughed at their prank. To them, they considered it funny as those around stopped and were shocked that they would do such a prank on a night like this. All eyes were aimed at the two cultists before K-9878 took the initiative to stomp his way over towards the cultists as the trooper realized that there were eyes aimed at him.

He passed the Eldar in her wet dress as she was distressed that her moment was spoiled for her. The two cultists saw the Krieger before K-9878 grabbed both of the young men by the throat before smashing their heads into one-another, causing a loud smack. With the shocking action K-9878 did to those two cultists, he then turned his attention to the Eldar as she began to take notice of the man.

It was strange to the Krieger, he had never done something that wasn't an order. However, he felt the sense of him doing a good deed in the Emperor's name. Then he looked at the Eldar to see that she smiled a bit from his actions.

"Are you alright?" He asked. It had been a long time since he spoke to someone through his voice. Although his face mask was in the way, it was loud enough for the Eldar girl to hear.

"I'm fine." She said as she looked down at the dress to see the damage down. "I just don't think I can be here like this."

"You will be fine." He replied. "…Do you want to go home?"

"Yes, I have to get out of this dress."

"Follow me." Then the Krieger walked out of the gym with the Eldar girl following her. The two received some looks from people who took notice of the mess that was on the Eldar's dress. When they exited the doors of Warhammer High, the cold air had managed to make the Eldar shiver due to how wet she was.

Taking notice of her shivering body out in the cold, he saw the need to prevent her from getting sick. He unbutton his trench coat before giving it out to her. Surprised by his kind gesture, the Krieger placed it around her shoulders before they began to walk out into the parking lot of armored assault vehicles that were there.

"Where is your vehicle?" She asked. The Kriegsman pulled out his keys to click his keys, only to see the lights of a Baneblade flicker for a moment before she stopped to see the huge assault tank. Then she saw the man open the back door of the tank as he stopped and looked at her. The Eldar then walked up into the doorway. "Thank you-um."

"Call me 78."

"Thank you 78." Then she entered the tank before K-9878 followed and locked the back door before leading the Eldar girl to the front of the tank's driver station as she noticed the two seats that were at the front of the tank. "Where do I sit?" She asked.

"Sit in the gunner seat." Answered K-9878 as he started up the engines of the machine-spirit. The Super Heavy Assault Tank moved its treads before it began to gain acceleration as the Krieger began to crush two Chaos chimeras as the Eldar heard a chuckle from underneath the man's mask.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Those two vehicles were owned by the same Chaos cultists that had pranked you." He answered.

"Thanks for doing that to them."

"You are welcome."

"My name is Irlilith, if you wish to know."

"Ok Irlilith, where is your house."

"Let me take the directions."

"Understood."

. . .

When they arrived at Eldar's house, the Baneblade was parked in the middle of the street due to its massive size. Not only that, but it managed to put some tracks in somebody's yard. The two stepped out of the Super Heavy Assault Tank as the Kriegsman followed the Eldar all the way to the door of her home as the Krieger waited for her to unlock the door with her keys. Once done, she began to take off his trench coat and watch the Kriegsman button the coat back on.

"That was a nice ride home." Said Irlilith. "Thank you."

"You are welcome Irlilith." Replied K-9878.

"78, can I get a look of your face?" The Kriegsman was hesitant, but he began to detach the gas mask with a hiss coming out. Then the woman saw his blue eyes and his blonde hair of his youth. It was strange for the Kriegsman to simply allow a stranger to take a look at his face. "You look nice."

"Thank you." He replied with an attempted smile. Then she laughed. "There is no need to work yourself over like that."

"Are you going to get back into your house?"

"I will, I just want to give you my thanks." The Eldar girl walked closer to the Krieger and tipped herself forward to give K-9878 a small touch on his lips as he was shocked at the surprise she had given him. She chuckled before she trotted towards her home. "I hope you can take me out on a date soon?" She asked.

"Let me think about it." Answered K-9878.

"Don't take too long." The Kriegsman began to return back to the Baneblade as he had to take note that it had just became a special night to him.


	2. Prom Night Redux by nicklausofkrieg

K-9878 walked through the halls leading to Warhammer High's gym, this was considered to be a very special night; it was his first prom. However, unlike the other students, who came alone or with a date, he came there to join his unit, K-9878 was a Krieger, he and his unit of fellow Krieger students weren't a very social bunch, they kept to themselves, and hardly ever spoke to outsiders. They communicated to each other via an indecipherable language of official designations and hand signals, they all sat together at class and at lunch, and hardly anyone has seen a Krieger outside of school hours, let alone the weekends. Though K-9878 and his unit wouldn't have put much thought into going to their first prom night, their teachers saw such social events as a means to better integrate the Kriegers into the student body. So through the days following up to prom their teachers encouraged them to attend and socialize, Much the same was done for other "socially awkward" classes such as the students of the Adeptus Mechanicus, Necrons, and Tyranids, with varying success. But for K-9878 and his unit, this "encouragement" was as good as an order.

The Kriegers marched in well drilled unison towards the gym's double doors; the sound of their boots on the halls heralded their entrance, they entered the promenade in full battle dress and equipment, looking more like a drill inspection; a formation of ten young men, their faces encased in helmets and gasmasks. K-9878 looked at all the other students bustling along, dancing, and chatting happily among themselves, all overlaid by the booming music. K-9878's unit turned left to find their own tables, they had their fellow Guard students to their left and the gym entrance between them and the Eldar to their right. It was foreign to K-9878 why events like this were necessary, it was all customs and tradition he supposed. He paid no mind to the festivities, but he was watchful, he and the other Kriegers knew their objective was to "socialize", they pondered silently among themselves as to how to go about it.

K-9878 noticed the Astartes and Sororitas students in their finely crafted suits of power armor, Some Tau actually came in battle-suits, much to the chagrin of their class Ethereal, and the Tyranids were hogging the snack table, he then looked over his shoulder and noticed the Eldar to his unit's right. K-9878 saw an Eldar girl weaving through her posh contemporaries, she was dressed rather plainly, her red and pink dress didn't have as many glowing runes or stones as her other classmates and her dark red hair was worn plain straight, he thought he remembered seeing her around campus a few times. She was a lowly Eldar student as far as K-9878 could tell; the more popular Seers and Banshees seemed to keep her at arm's length. She stood on the edge of the dance floor, probably looking for a partner. Then suddenly two Chaos cultist students ran up to the Eldar girl, hauling an entire bowl of punch, they then raised it over her head and proceeded to drench her with its contents. It was quite a scene, she screamed, the bowl crashed to the ground, people were staring, and the cultists pointed and laughed, the Eldar girl was on the verge of tears.

* * *

K-9878 saw the whole commotion and quickly took initiative, much to the confusion of his comrades as they watched one of their own quickly break from formation, some even tried to stop him, but he shrugged them off. K-9878 stomped over to the two cackling cultists, interrupting their celebrations; before the first one could react he gave him a sharp knee to the gut and threw him over his shoulder onto the dance floor. The second one tried going into the fray with fist raised, but before he knew it the Krieger got ahold of him and pressed the cultist over his head and threw him crashing on top of the first cultist. K-9878 paused for a moment to realize what he just did; it was strange for him to do something so drastic without an order. However he felt in his gut that he did a good thing, but his mind simply reasoned that it was for the betterment of the objective. The Krieger then turned to the Eldar girl, she was staring wide-eyed, her sadness replaced with shock; he then steadily walked up to her.

The Eldar girl almost flinched away from K-9878's approach "Are you alright?" He asked calmly. It had been a long time since he spoke to someone through his voice, and although his gasmask was in the way, his words were loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm fine." She said as she looked down at her sticky punch-soaked dress, it even got on her shoes. "I just don't think I can be here like this."

"Alright" He replied. "…Do you want to go home?" He spoke with awkward pauses.

"Yes, please. I really need to change." She said straightening herself out.

"Follow me." Then the Krieger took her by the hand and walked out of the gym. The two received some odd looks from Everyone around especially the Eldar and Krieger students. The two exited the doors of Warhammer high and into the cold night, the Eldar girl's soaked dress didn't help her at all; she was almost shivering. Taking notice of her K-9878 saw the need to prevent her from getting sick, he quickly took off his trench coat and wrapped around the Eldar girl's shoulders, much to her surprise. They then walked out into the school's parking lot with all the various armored assault vehicles.

"Where is your ride?" She asked, but before she could receive an answer she saw the Krieger climbing onto the turret of a Macharius heavy tank.

"Here." K-9878 said as he pulled open the top hatch. The Eldar girl took a moment staring at the crude yet reliable behemoth humans call 'tanks' before the Krieger reached his hand out and helped her clamber onto top of it. The Macharius tank belonged to his entire unit, and he didn't think they'd take kindly to him driving it without an order, but that was far from K-9878's mind right now.

"Thank you-um." She said as he helped her down the hatch.

"Call me 78."

"Thank you 78." She then entered the tank followed by K-9878 who locked the heavy hatch behind them, he then lead her through the gun ports and shell magazine into the front seats of the tank's control cabin.

"Where do I sit?" She asked.

"Sit in the gunner seat." K-9878 answered as he took the driver's seat. She then proceeded to her chair; the back-end of a heavy bolter jutting awkwardly at her chest.

K-9897 the got a hold of the two driving levers and revved up the tank's engine; the whole interior came alive with lights and a constant rumble, he then lurched the tank forward and continued on a steady drive. But before he let his tank rumble on out of the driveway, he noticed two Chimera APCs adorned with Chaos markings; K-9878 knew exactly whose rides those were. So without hesitation he barreled the tank over the two Chimeras, crushing them with ease beneath its wide heavy treads. Though as easy as it was for the tank to crush the two APCs, it did cause quite a bit of rattling inside the control cabin; K-9878 was accustomed to this, but the Eldar girl was nearly being tossed side to side. The Krieger let out a quiet chuckle as the turbulence subsided.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Those were the two cultist's rides." He answered.

"Oh… Thanks" She said, almost giggling.

"You're welcome."

"My name is Laelith, if you wish to know."

"Ok Laelith. Where's your house?" K-9878 asked as he drove the tank out onto the open street.

"I'll give you directions." She answered scooting closer to him.

"Understood."

* * *

Once they arrived at Laelith's house; the Macharius heavy tank was parked, its huge size taking up the entire width of the road, it even shredded someone's front yard when they drove around the curb. The two clambered off of the heavy assault tank, K-9878 following Laelith all the way to her front porch. The Krieger waited behind as she was about to unlock the door, but before she did, she handed his trench coat back to him.

"That was a fun ride." She laughed "Thank you." She said with a sincere look.

"It's no problem, Laelith." K-9878 replied, shaking his head.

"78, can I get a look of your face?" Laelith asked hesitantly after a slight pause. K-9878 didn't know what to do for a moment, but some odd feeling urged him on. His hands slowly reached to the back of his gasmask and began detaching it. The gasmask came off his face with a hiss; he looked like a gaunt yet sturdy young man with blue eyes and short, scruffy, blonde hair.

"You look nice." Laelith smiled.

"Thank you." K-9878 stuttered with an attempted smile.

"There is no need to work yourself over like that." She giggled.

"You better get inside now." He said straightening himself out, his gasmask still in his hands.

"I will. I just want to give you my thanks." Laelith smiled and timidly walked closer to the Krieger, she closed her eyes then leaned her face into his giving K-9878 peck on his lips. Her lips were full and soft, while his were thin and chapped, for K-9878 this was absolutely unexpected, he'd never been caught off guard like that, and as Lelith pulled away he just stared at her with a blank, confused look. Laelith chuckled before she trotted towards her home.

"I hope you can take me out on a date soon?" She asked, standing in the doorway.

"Let me think about it." K-9878 answered after an awkward pause.

"Don't take too long." Laelith smiled, before closing the door.

K-9878 rubbed his temples, trying to regain his machine-like composure, he then took a deep breath and put his gasmask and helmet back on; took a sharp heel-face turn to the Macharius, and marched towards the tank. For this Krieger, tonight had just become a special night.

* * *

"You took the Macharius. Without authorization. TO DO WHAT!?" The next day, K-9878 was writhing on the ground, being repeatedly kicked by the jackbooted foot of his comrade, K-9870.


End file.
